Baird and Cole:Part 2
by Sonamylover444
Summary: Part 2


The lunch bell rang as Baird poked his head out of his textbook and quickly got up and headed out the door with the rest of his class.

Again, he was the last one out as usual but he didn't mind; he knew he had someone waiting for him in the cafeteria. Making his way down the hall he looked around to make sure he didn't see his only other friend, Carmen. She hadn't shown up today which was unlike her.

Maybe a nice lunch with Cole would get her off his mind, but he kept an eye out for her just in case.

When he reached the cafeteria Baird could see Cole sitting off towards the back of the room; he had an open seat next to him and he made sure no one took it.

After getting his lunch, which actually looked more appetizing than usual, he made his way over to Cole at sat next to him.

"Hey baby, guess I was wrong about the tacos, but at least it's still good food for once." He started to laugh as some kids turned and stared at him and smiled. Pretty much everyone knew number 83 the Cole Train. That was his nickname given to him since it seemed no one could stop him on the field.

Baird looked down at his meal and prodded it with his fork before taking a bite. Chicken potpie; not his favorite, but it was pretty good for school food.

Cole's laughter ceased as he took another bite out of his food before turning to look at Baird with his trademark smile that never seemed to leave his face.

Baird looked back and mustered what bit of nerve would strike even a smirk on his face.

"I meant to say thanks… for earlier today. It feels nice to know someone actually cares about my ass."

Baird took another bite of potpie and then opened his water to take a drink.

"Hey, you don't gotta thank me, I don't like anyone getting picked on, it just ain't nice."

Cole finished his food and sat his fork down on the tray before returning his attention to Baird.

"Yeah, well, besides you; my other _friend_ isn't here today, or at least I haven't seen her."

"Her? Is she your girlfriend or something? You can tell me baby."

Baird almost chocked on his water at Cole's statement before finally catching his breath.

"No! I…I mean, well, no, she's not." Baird looked down at his food once again almost looking disappointed in himself for no apparent reason.

"Her name's Carmen and she's really my only friend; she keeps me from being alone, and she's not here today."

Baird felt he wasn't ready to say Cole was his friend quite yet; he could say it inside his mind, but in real life it wasn't as easy.

"I'm sure she's just sick, and I'm your friend. You don't gotta worry about being alone, there's a reason I took my time with you Damon."

Cole kept that smile glued to his face and it seemed to relieve Baird. It made him feel happy, and he didn't feel that too often.

"No wonder you're so persistent."

Baird put down his fork and picked up his tray and gestured for Cole to get up with him. Once they dropped off their trays they headed into the hallway and hung around the lockers until lunch period was over for them.

The hall was barely alive with activity; just the two of them and a few other kids searching through their lockers for things for other classes.

After a conversation with a mixture of machine mechanics and thrashball jumbled up together the bell rang. Baird stopped in mid-sentence and turned to look at the clock.

"I guess I'll get going Cole, see you on the bus, or whenever I do."

Baird started to head off in the opposite direction as Cole.

"Aight, I'll see you later." Cole said walking off the other way.

Baird didn't turn around again; he just kept on walking and when he reached his next period class he opened the door and walked in and took a seat.

_Only one more class after this one…_

Baird opened his Algebra textbook and looked around at all the freshmen and sophomores that were in his class. He felt a bit awkward being around younger highschoolers but at least he _knew_ he was smarter than the rest of them.

He looked into his book and started to do his belated homework he wasn't able to finish last night. After a few minutes the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

He didn't look up to see his face.

"Alright class, today we're going to review for your upcoming quiz."

Baird just tuned him out and continued to work.

_Yeah, reviewing stuff; that's great teach. I could give less of a shit considering I probably know more than you…_

Before Baird had a chance to finish his work he felt a sudden change in his teachers line of sight. He could feel his eyes on him.

"Excuse me Damon, but when I start class I intend that everyone listen to what I say. Now put the book down."

Baird didn't say a word, he was actually in a good mood for once. He lay down the book and acted as if he cared.

_I can't wait till school is over… And for once I can't wait to get on the bus._

Baird had never been surer that he was going to have better days from now on. He wasn't sure, he was positive. He might even ask Cole over later today.

…His parents wouldn't mind…

**COG TRAINING CAMPS, EAST TYRUS; 10 YEARS LATER, TWO YEARS AFTER E-DAY**

Baird lay down on his bunk as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't have much on his mind, which was odd to him. Below him Cole was snoozing and he could tell because he was snoring, but not too loud.

Baird wasn't tired enough to sleep, he didn't want to sleep. But he wanted to do something besides stare at an old ceiling. He hadn't been in training long; only a few months and still just a private.

His parents had finally rubbed him down to the point where he was raw and just gave up. But they didn't know he had found a loophole in there decision of him joining the CoG. He could be a mechanic and be in the army at the same time. But what did he care, he just couldn't rub it in their faces now.

Because they were dead. Killed on E-day he didn't even get to say goodbye. But that was the last thing he wanted to tell them. He wondered if it made his a cruel kind of person when he never got any love back from them.

Baird knew that creatures called Locust were destroying the world, he was interested in them and when he got his chance he observed them. Maybe one day he would benefit the CoG and they might recognize his true talents.

He could still remember what Cole had old him that one day on the bus.

"_Don't you worry Damon, these assholes don't know who they're talking to; Mr. Future engineer. Hell, the fate of the world might be in your hands on day…"_

Baird found himself slipping into the past; he remembered things he hadn't in a long time.

After reminiscing in his memories for a while, he suddenly came to a memory that made him feel warm and disturbed all at once. It was a bunch of memories that he had forgotten, but only for a while.

He could never forget her…

But she was gone. He knew she was and it ate at him ever since that day. He may have found an interest in the Locust but he also hated them with everything he had.

_Carmen… I'm sorry if I ever forgot about you…_

Baird talked to the ghost that he knew might be listening right then. He wasn't sure if there was such a thing as a god or heaven, but he wanted to believe there was.

Because the only thing he loved deserved to be in such a place.

They had never started dating, but he felt they should have, or maybe that was just his mind talking to him and not what his heart was telling him. They had been the best of friends for what had been years. And for every moment they were together his love grew stronger.

Maybe it was the cold hand of his parents that made him feel he wasn't good enough for her, or even the fact that he wasn't sure if she'd accept his offer to be by her side.

He wanted to believe it was neither so he decided to just let it go this time and not get stuck in the same pit he had been caught in many times before.

All he knew was that she was gone.

Baird sat up in his bunk and looked at his watch and saw that it was only eight o ' clock. He lay back down until he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with his snoring friend below him.

_At least I still have Cole…_

Baird dreamed that night, which wasn't often; in this world all you had were nightmares about the monsters that might come and get you while you slept. But he didn't let those nightmares catch up to him, and he wasn't going to anytime soon.

He was still alive, he was still breathing, and he was going to make something of himself whether it killed him or not. And if he wasn't at death's door at some point in time, he hadn't done a damn thing to get there.

This was his life now, he was a Gear, but he also knew he was never alone now. There was always going to be someone there. Even if it wasn't a home, it was the closest thing to one.

He was _family _now… He was apart of something.

And he was going to show them all what he got.


End file.
